


All I Want for Christmas

by Sunstar77



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "I never did get to finish my sentence," he said.





	All I Want for Christmas

Rose leaned against the wall, a glass of Champagne forgotten in her hand. She watched the masses of people move through the ballroom and dining room, calling to friends. Her mum and Pete held court in the ballroom by the humongous Christmas tree. He leaned over, whispering something in Jackie's ear and pressing a kiss to her temple, causing Jackie to laugh. Rose envied them, thinking back to her own happier times. She sipped her drink and sighed.

A plate of Christmas sweets appeared in front of her. She turned and saw Jake grinning broadly.

"Mickey was right. Chocolate would get your attention."

Rose took a fancy star-shaped biscuit, noting the frosting had been decorated with tiny, edible silver balls. "Thanks, Jake."

"You looked sad standing over here. Thought you might like some company." He put his arm around her bare shoulders. "You look beautiful tonight."

She wore a deep crimson satin gown, strapless and tight at the bodice, falling in a loose skirt to the floor. "Thanks. You look quite dashing yourself." She looked around for her ex-boyfriend. "Where's Mickey?"

Jake shrugged. "Not sure. He said something about a Christmas surprise, but refused to tell me what it is." The band started a new song and Jake tugged on Rose's hand. "Dance with me."

Rose let him pull her onto the floor. Jake was a good dancer and she let him lead her around the dance floor. Another twinge of memory floated to her mind and Rose wondered if she would ever stop comparing this world with her own.

Rose dropped her head to Jake's shoulder with a sigh. He rubbed her back comfortingly. She heard the rumble of a male voice speaking to Jake, but she ignored it until she realized they were no longer moving. 

"May I cut in?" The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. But it couldn't be . . .

She lifted her head and found Jake grinning madly. He nodded and handed her into the arms of the mystery man.

"Hello, Rose."

Rose looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes she never thought she'd see again. The Doctor grinned broadly before lifting her up into a hug. "Did you miss me?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, unable to speak, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder. "Never did get to finish my sentence," the Doctor told her.

Rose lifted her head and he gently cradled her face in his hands. "Rose Tyler, I love you," he proclaimed and kissed her thoroughly.


End file.
